Riddled
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: Reid has a serial killer as a stalker. How can he cope and how will the team when Hotch and Reid have a fight and Reid disappears.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Riddled

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Reid has a serial killer as a stalker. How can he cope and how will the team when Hotch and Reid have a fight and Reid disappears.

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T own criminal minds? But I would love to then I would get Reid all to myself.

Chapter one

He panted as he ran; he couldn't remember why he was running he just was. He ran down the deserted street. Everyone has left, the small country town was deserted, gain he couldn't remember why, his mind had shut down long ago from exhaustion and pain. Suddenly he stopped and looked around, trying to remember where he was. A shot rang out as a bullet passed close to his head, so close that his hair moved with the wind. He ducked and weaved to the side, he remembered, the madman, the pain the torture, the words is his ears, "Gideon, must call," he panted and ran into a deserted shop. He picked up the phone and punched in the numbers. The phone rang and rang, "Jason Gideon," the man said answering his phone."

"Gideon," he panted.

"Reid?"

"Yes."

"Just stay on the phone Garcia is tracing you. Do you know where you are?"

"I can't remember," Reid said pitiful.

"It's okay Garcia has got it, where coming for you."

A hand came down on Reid's back.

"No, no, no, please, I promise I'll be good, I promise," Reid pleaded as he was forcefully turned.

"You worthless piece of shit you are, you're not mine anymore," his assailant said.

Reid heard Gideon's voice shouting from the dropped mouth piece, a gun shot went off. Silence.

#####

I'm sorry if you're confused at this point of time but it'll come together as the chapters come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Riddled

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Reid has a serial killer as a stalker. How can he cope and how will the team when Hotch and Reid have a fight and Reid disappears.

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T own criminal minds? But I would love to then I would get Reid all to myself.

Chapter 2

(Eight days before)

"Hi guys," Morgan came through the door.

"You're late Morgan," Hotch said without looking up from his paper he was reading.

"Yeah, sorry about that I got caught in the traffic," Morgan said as he sat down.

Emily snorted as she read the file in her hands.

"So what have you got?" Morgan asked looking at JJ.

"Four dead males, all aged 20 to 25," JJ clicked a button and four pictures came up. All have light brown hair and eyes.

"Hey do they remind you of someone?" Morgan said looking straight at Reid.

"We've already done this Morgan," Reid said annoyed.

"Oh," he cleared his throat, "what else," he looked at JJ again.

"Their bodies were all found in parks, naked and mutilated beyond recognition. They all have been sexually assaulted, and tortured for three days from what the coroner said."

Another set of four photos came up and Morgan flinched, the men were beyond being called human they were just like pieces of meat now.

"So we're looking for a male, white, sadistic and gets off on torture," Gideon said twirling a pen between his fingers.

"He'll have to be strong, but seem friendly," Emily added.

"Semen was found on the scene, but there was no match," Reid added.

"Okay, we'll be leaving in 15 minutes so get your things ready we'll continue on the plane," Hotch said putting his file together.

The others stood and together they left the room grabbing their bags they always had at the office and made their ways to the airport.

(After the plane trip)

"Agent Jareau?" a man came over to them as they stepped off the plane. JJ nodded and shook his hand.

"My name's Mathew Davies, we talked on the phone."

"Yes of course, this is the team, SSA Aaron Hotchner, Agent Gideon, Agent Prentiss, Agent Morgan and Dr Reid."

"Doctor?" the man said after Reid gave a spastic sort of wave. He shrugged "It's good that you came, this case has really been a hard one-" his phone rang, "excuse me."

He answered his phone after stepping away.

"Yes,"

Pause

"Okay we'll be there soon." He closed the cell.

"Something wrong?" Hotch asked.

"Another body has been found, this time our killer has left a note, but no one can read it."

"Well let's go then," Hotch said

The group climbed into the two black SUV's that were waiting for them. With Mathew Davies in front he lead the way to the were the body was found.

##

They crossed the police barrier that had just been erected. A naked body beyond recognition lay on the ground a officer taking photos of the scene. Reid immediately went to the body when he saw the white piece of paper on the chest. Hotch and Morgan came up on either side of him and the same time they realised that the paper had been stapled on the man's chest.

"What the hell, that isn't a note it's just a bunch of numbers," Morgan said angry.

"Yes it is," Reid said pulling out his pocket and began searching for a pen, "can I borrow a pen Hotch?" he asked and the man handed it over. "Each number symbols a letter, it shouldn't take long to decode." He began writing the numbers down.

102 14975 25 1317 3820205124 51418123 1455252221 1525185314 5161910109 231519 4141 51215 121292314 513519 1319 9820 661553 145161912 12211621 152569 1851483 101582014 57118 522518 1565149 13182115 2551915 1012215 2569198 522912 61520159 152219 221525149 232215259615 131758 201520 513153 1252345 9181853 1451619

He scanned the page for a second, "I'll need a big board," he said looking up at Hotch. He immediately went back to the page his mind ticking and he started to draw line between the numbers.

"Then let's go back to the police station, the officers can tell us what they find out when they get in," Hotch said turning and started to walk away, he stopped and looked back "Reid," he called. Reid looked up and blushed slightly when he saw that the others had started to walk away already and scurried after them.

**If anyone can figure out what those numbers mean or have an idea can you tell me in a review as it might give me an idea of what else I can do as I have an idea of doing a few different riddles maybe and what you say might give me an idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Riddled

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Reid has a serial killer as a stalker. How can he cope and how will the team when Hotch and Reid have a fight and Reid disappears.

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T own criminal minds? But I would love to then I would get Reid all to myself.

Chapter 3

"This is where we are putting you, sorry, it's not very large but it's the best we have," Mathew said opening the door to a small office with a round table and a large white board along one of the walls. Reid immediately went to the white board and started to write up the numbers, he stepped back and tapped the whiteboard marker against his cheek a frown creasing his forehead.

"No it's fine," Hotch said as they entered and laughing at Reid's enthusiasm. His face suddenly lightened and he started to write letters above the numbers.

BJ NIGE BE MAG EHT TEL DENRAWNEEB EVUOY RECNEP S LLIWOS DNA EIDLLIW NEM ESAC SIHT FFO RECN EPSL LUPUOY FIRENHCTOH TNEG ARE VEROFENIM RUOY ESOL UOY FI SEVIL FOTOLAEVAS OUYNIWUOY FI EMAG EHT OT EMOCLEW DEIR RECNEPS.

"BJ nige be mag," Morgan said twisting his tongue around the words, "sorry mate but I don't think that you've got it."

Mathew signed and went to leave.

"That's because you're reading it wrong," Reid said, suddenly he gasped and all the colour drained from his face.

"Reid?" Hotch stepped forward as Reid collapsed into a chair. He scanned the letters but didn't see anything.

"I'm the prize Hotch," Reid said quietly, "He's killing because of me."

"Okay, let's slow down why don't you tell us what it says," Gideon said patting the younger's shoulder.

"Okay," Reid said getting up and started to draw lines between the lines until they were separated.

BJ NIGEB EMAG EHT LET DENRAW NEEM EVUOY RECNEPS LLIW OS DNA EID LLIW NEM ESAC SIHT FFO ECNEPS LLUP UOY FI RENHCTOH TNEGA REVEROF ENIM RUOY ESOL UOY FI SEVIL FO TOL A EVAS UOY NIW UOY FI EMAG EHT TO EMOCLEW DIER RECNEPS

"I still don't see it man, sorry," Morgan said.

Reid exhaled loudly and grabbed a pen and paper and started to write quickly. "It's read backwards," he said sharply and thrusted the paper into Morgan's hands.

Morgan took one look at it and started to read it out loud.

"Spencer Reid welcome to the game. If you win you save a lot of lives. If you lose your mine forever. Agent Hotchner if you pull Spence off this case, men will die and so will Spencer. You've been warned. Let the game begin. JB."

The room was silent, "so will it safer for Reid to leave?" Morgan asked.

"No," Hotch said sharply, "he said if Reid gets taken off this case he will die but if he stays and he wins he'll keep him forever meaning that he won't kill Reid."

"That's all well and good but what I want to know how he found out that you guys where coming here today?" Mathew said from the door, they all looked at him except for Reid who stared at the board suddenly he said. "He knows me."

"What?"

"He knows me or at least idolises me," Reid turned back to the team as they watched him he pointed at the board, "this won't be the last clue I get I have a feeling that a lot more are on the way and they are going to get harder."

"What makes you say that?" Emily queried.

"He's testing me, he knows that I'm the only one that can solve these riddles, after all you guys couldn't do this one, it seems like he is trying to figure out if I'm worthy."

The others were silent, not knowing how to reply as they knew deep down they knew that Reid was right and he was in danger if the unsub went after him. But they would stand by him and help him with all his challenges.

# #

Two days passed quietly and no more deaths, riddles or messages came. The whole team were tired they all didn't sleep well trying to profile their unsub but didn't get anywhere.

"Okay let's go to our rooms and catch up on some sleep, we're getting nothing accomplished by sitting here nearly falling asleep," Hotch closed his file and stood. "We'll meet back here in five hours," he turned and left the room with Gideon as they were sharing a room. In pairs they al left, Morgan and Reid, Emily and JJ.

#

Five hours later the team trickled into the small office, they were all still tired but slightly refreshed.

"Oh good, your here," an officer ran in, "another body has been found" he panted, "at Saint James park."

Reid jumped to his feet and ran from the room, quickly followed by the rest of the team.

(At the park)

"Is there a Spence here?" and officer came forward with a sheet.

"Yes," Reid stepped forward and took the piece with a shaky hand. On it written in blood was,

'Where land meets sky,

Where water meets earth,

Where death comes easily....

Do you know the rest Spence?

"I wish that he would stop calling me that," Reid said rubbing his temples after handing the page over to Hotch who read it out loud. "Does this mean anything to you?" he asked as they watched Reid pace. Everyone shook their heads.

"Where land meets sky, where land meets water, where death comes easily... the rest. Where land meets sky, where land meets water, where death comes easily, for," his eyes widened and looked straight at Hotch and loudly said, "Where land meets sky, where land meets water, where death comes easily, for here I jump into the heavenly wings of the kingdom come. For these are the falls that I shall leap, catch me in your arms for I believe." The others looked at him stupidly. "that's what George McDonald said when he leaped off Victoria Falls five years ago." He turned to the officer that was watching him curiously. "is there are water fall nearby."

"Yes,"

"Where is it?"

"Death Falls, not 2km from here," the man said.

"Mathew," Reid called and the man came over, "can you take us to Death Falls, please."

"Sure, but why?"

"That's were the clue leads us to."

Mathew looked at the others who shrugged their shoulders, as they walked back to the SUV's.

"Morgan, Prentiss, stay here and analyse the scene, Reid and I will go," Hotch said as he walked past them.

"Okay, Hotch," Morgan said as he turned again and went over to the dead man.

Mathew jumped into one of the SUV's drivers seats as Reid got into the back and Hotch in the passenger's seat.

##

"Stay here Reid," Hotch said getting out of the SUV.

"But why," Reid protested.

"Because the unsub wanted you to come here, it might be a trap," Hotch said.

"Okay," Reid climbed back into his seat, it'll be at the top of the cliff if it's anywhere."

"Okay," Hotch carefully made his way up the gravel path. He drew his gun and looked around when he reached the top. A flicker of light caught his attention. There it was on the sign that said: "Warning: Dangerous area, do not pass this point." A black book lay in the zip lock bag, he pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket and bagged the book and bag without touching it. He closed it and walked back down the path.

"Did you find anything?" Reid asked anxious.

"Yes this black book. I'll hand it over to forensics to see if they can get any DNA off it." Hotch said sliding into the chair and nodding to Mathew who started the engine and drove off back to the station.

##

It was a few hours later when the book was returned to them with a negative on any DNA being on it.

Hotch was handed the thick book (it's about the size of Harry Potter and the half-blood prince but A4 size like a journal) and he opened it to the first page and raised his eyebrows. "Here Reid, see if you make anything out of this."

Reid took it out of the man's hands and opened it and his eyes widened.

"How-?" he asked no one in particular. He went quiet and started to read.

"_My beautiful Spencer is so beautiful, he's amazing. Can you believe it, he's five and he created his own secret language. I got to admit that it wasn't that hard to break, but now I can write my secret thought without anyone reading them and cursing me. My Spence starts school today...._

Reid suddenly looked up into the right hand corner, 25/08/86. He swallowed and started to flick through the pages looking at the dates. 30/12/86, 4/05/87, 18/10/88. He lifted a chunk and found it was another two years later. He started to frantically went straight to the back and found 18/07/08, today, he looked at the few lines and dots.

.-/- \-/.X

"Duncan Lewis."

"What?" Gideon asked as the team watched him worried at his scared facial expression.

"Duncan Lewis," Reid tore out of the room. "Mathew Davies," he called.

The man came out of his office, "yes?"

"Duncan Lewis, where does he live?"

"4 Sherion court, why?"

"We've got to get over there now, that's who the unsub is going after next if he hasn't already been there."

"Reid stay here, it's getting to dangerous for you to be outside now," Hotch ordered as the others filed past donning their bulletproof vests.

"But,"

"I said stay," Hotch almost growled and they left the station. He heard the sirens on and getting faint as the team drove off. He frowned and went back to the book and started to read silently as his clenched.

##

"FBI-" Morgan yelled as he broke through the front door.

"FBI,"

"FBI,"

The call continued through the house along with clear.

"Oh my god," an officer stumbled out of a room, outside and vomited.

Hotch and Morgan entered the room warily and nearly gagged themselves. Blood was everywhere, up the walls, covering the floor in a red slick. What was a man lay on the bed, his entrails all around him.

Gideon entered the room, "our unsub is getting bolder," he looked around the room and saw a heap of dots and lines on the wall written in blood, "what's that?"

Hotch looked over, "that's the same style of writing in the book that we found," he pulled out a book and pen and copied the lines and dots. He shook his head, "how can Reid, read this, it's nonsense?"

They all looked around the house and finally they deemed they were finished and went back to the police station.

# #

Morgan walked through the door of their small room and looked down as he stepped on something. Bending down he picked up the black book and walked in the other following. Reid had his head in his hands and they guessed that he had thrown the book from him. "Reid," Morgan said.

The younger looked up his eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Reid," the team gasped and went immediately to his side.

"What's wrong?" Gideon asked softly.

Reid shook his head, "did you find anything?"

"Duncan Lewis was dead when we got there. But this was on the wall." Hotch handed over the piece of paper he wrote on.

With shaky hands he took the note and started reading. His expression went from sad to furry in a split second. "Bastard," he snarled and tore the paper to bits and threw them from him.

"Reid, why did you do that?" Emily said surprised as she watched the paper float to the ground. Never had she seen Reid like this.

"He's taunting me. He started to recite the message word for word.

"_Spencer, too bad, but your to late, such a pity. If you didn't wait for the book to be analysed Duncan would still be alive. But it doesn't matter now he's dead. You should read the diary. It'll prove how much I love and want you. Pages 28, 96 and 157 are really interesting. JB."_

Reid was quiet for a moment as he sat back and closed his eyes, "he's been following me for years, maybe since I was a baby, but defiantly since I was five." He pointed at the diary in Morgan's hands. "My entire life, from five onwards is in that diary.

"How can you read it, it's just a bunch of lines and dots?" Morgan asked flicking through the book.

"I made up a code when I was five, that's it there. It was so I could write my thoughts without the other students and my mother from reading it." Reid said taking it back off Morgan.

"How do you now that it is a definite recall of your life?" Gideon asked.

Reid bent his head and squeezed his eyed shut again, clutching the book to his chest, "because there are things in here that I thought that I only knew about myself, not even my mother know some of the thing."

"So we got a stalker on our hands as well as a serial killer," Hotch said watching Reid flick through the pages until he saw the number 28 in the bottom corner. Reid started to read and they watched him pale even more than before. "What is it Reid? Read it out loud," Hotch said.

"No," the defiant answer came from Reid.

"Reid," Hotch said warningly.

"No, I'm not reading it, it has nothing to do with you," Reid protested.

"Reid, you will read it, it has everything to do with this case, there is a serial killer out there and he is after you and we need to know everything about him so we can catch him," Hotch said angrily.

"No, you have no reason to read this, nothing-" Reid said standing up.

"Reid, you will read it or I will get a code cracker (I don't know if they are called this but I don't know their real name) in here and they will read it for us." Hotch said as they stood eye to eye.

Reid lowered his eyes after a moment and sat down, he opened the book at page 28 and started to read.

'12th of October, 1993.

How dare they, how dare they touch me Spence, he is mine. I will kill those bastards, they tied him to the foot-" Reid's voice broke a little, "football post naked, they touched him, they will die. Oh but the noises he made oh they were so beautiful. I can't wait till I get him as my own, those sounds were beautiful. I can't wait to feel him underneath me, his beautiful body in my bed. But I have to wait till he is old enough for me, A few more years, a few more years." Reid fell quiet and suddenly stood angry. "You happy, now you know, I was bullied badly whilst in school because I was the _freak _to everyone else. I hope your happy," he looked straight at Hotch and slammed the book down on the table and stormed from the room.

"I think from now on we should let him keep his personal information to himself and just read what is needed from that book," Gideon said softly.

The others nodded, "I shouldn't have pushed him," Hotch said quietly.

"No we needed to know," Emily said putting a hand on his shoulder.

##

This chapter was very long because I didn't know where I could separate it without stuffing up the flow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Riddled

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Reid has a serial killer as a stalker. How can he cope and how will the team when Hotch and Reid have a fight and Reid disappears.

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T own criminal minds? But I would love to then I would get Reid all to myself.

Chapter 4

Reid angrily walked along the path beside the road, he had to get away for awhile, and be alone. "How dare he," he said angrily, never wants us going through his personal life, but it's fine to go through mine. He looked up and saw he was in a park and went to a swing and sat down, softly rocking himself without his feet lifting off the ground. He sat down and closed his eyes trying to block out the memory of that day. A sloppy lick ran up one of his hands in his lap. Opening his eyes quickly he saw a blue-eyed collie at his feet. He saw it pick up a tennis ball then nudge his leg with its head.

"I'm sorry sir," a man ran over, "Sally still has to learn that it's me she brings the ball back to." He was tall and muscled, but he was still fairly slim. He had pitch black hair and brilliant blue eyes, set in a charming face that would send women swooning.

"No it's okay," Reid said taking the ball of the dog and laughed, all his anger evaporated at the dogs antics of running in hyper circles. He threw the ball and the dog sped off after it. He looked at the stranger who was watching the collie. "Spencer Reid," he said holding out his hand.

"James Becton," the man replied shaking his hand.

Something clicked in the back of Reid's brain, but he ignored it, as Sally had come back proudly prancing with the ball in her mouth and dropped it at his feet. Once more Reid threw it, this time she caught it in midair she turned and looked at them as if to say 'did you see?'

"She's beautiful," Reid said to the man.

"Yes she is, had her four two years now and she's a terror on four legs, loves chewing everything," James said laughing sitting down on the other swing. They took turns at throwing the ball for Sally.

"Reid, Reid," James said under his breath, the his face lightened, "hey your with the FBI aren't you?"

'Yes," Reid said carefully.

"I hope you catch the bastard that's doing this soon, people have started to leave or are talking about leaving. The Jenkins, my neighbours, have already left, said that their staying with Mrs Jenkins parents, till the murder is caught."

"How many people live here?" Reid asked intrigued.

"Oh about two hundred and fifty give or take," James said throwing the ball, grimacing at the saliva on his hand. "About 20 families have already left and the other half of the town is packing and what's left is thinking about leaving. I saw that most will go, just the older people who refuse to leave will stay."

"What makes you say that?" Reid asked.

"Everyone knows everyone here, Hugden is a close knit society and we see and hear everything about everyone. I mean this murder is going after young men, how long will it be before he starts going after male teenagers then younger people?" James looked around him, "Look at this park after all, this place is usually full of families having barbecue lunches or talking with friends as children and dogs running around and playing. Now it's an empty void."

Reid looked around and knew he was right, he turned and his eyes widened, a gun was pressed to his forehead.

"You make any noises I will shoot," James said menacingly, "now stand up," he ordered Reid climbed to his feet slowly, James following closely with the gun.

It clicked, "JB?" Reid asked.

"Got it Spence, bit to late though, such a pity." James said caressing Reid's cheek. He grabbed Reid's right arm above the elbow tightly and the gun moved to his ribs and he was marched towards a car on the corner. "Sally," he called back and the dog bounced alongside them. James opened one of the back doors and the collie jumped in. "You're so beautiful, I've waited for this day for so long now and finally you're mine." James pushed Reid into the passenger seat and locked the door. "Now don't move or you'll have a bullet in your back," Reid bowed his head at the words and his hand started to inch to his gun holster when he remembered that he left it at the police station, he had his handcuffs, but they wouldn't be any use to him. He felt a hand slide up and down the inside of his right thigh. He jumped and edged away when he realised that James was in the car. He heard the man chuckle and started the car. "Don't worry Spence I will take good care of you," James said driving off and out of the town.

Ten minutes later they were on an isolated property.

"No you can scream all you like baby," James said turning off the car and opening his door, followed out by Sally. Reid climbed out of his side and softly closed the door looking around. The house was surrounded by Prickly Acacia. (These are thorn bushes for those that don't know. They have branches from their tops to almost the ground and have very large and sharp thorns.)

"You can't run from here, Spence, you'll be mine forever and you're friends will never find you here," James walked over to Reid and pulled him against his body hard. Reid struggled but the man was taller and stronger than him, he felt a tongue run up the side of his neck. He whimpered and tried to pull to the side. "That sound pleases me Spence," James whispered into Reid's ear, "Come," he grabbed Reid's hand and pulled him along behind, into the house. Reid struggled as he was pulled into the small house, he was going through the front door when he got an idea and the next door he planted his feet wide on each side of the doorframe and came to a quick halt. James growled and turned sharply, 'CRACK,' a ringing sound went through the room. Reid toppled sideways a huge red hand mark across his left cheek left him dazed. "Don't you dare defy me, Spencer, I am giving everything to you, even my love," James towered over Reid's fallen figure. "It's time you learned your place," James pulled Reid to his feet and moved him through the house to the kitchen. James opened a door and Reid saw it was a walk in pantry, he was pulled in and the door closed, James pulled on the cord in the pantry and Reid watched him closely as he picked up a piece of rope and pulled hard. The end of the pantry slide sideways and he was forced through. The swivelling door shut behind them and they walked along a rock corridor. Reid's heart began to sink. He knew his friends will never find him in here. As he mused he was suddenly pushed through a door and nearly fell down the stairs. His arms cart wheeled and he grabbed onto the side rail and righted himself. Looking over the side he saw a small bed, cupboard and a table. "You'll be staying in here, this is your new room until I believe that you have truly believed that you are mine. As for your punishment, the lights in the room turned off, leaving it pitch black.

"No please," Reid panicked and turned to James. But the man smiled, "no matter how good you beg I will not change my mind, you need to learn you place." He slammed the door close and Reid heard the door lock. He whimpered and stepped back once more nearly falling down the stairs. Turning with the rail firmly in his hands he slowly made his way down the steps, one at a time. Blundering his way around he found a wall and used it as a guide he hit a corner; he collapsed and started to sob as his own demons haunted him in the pitch black.

##

"Damn it, where is he?" Hotch said angrily looking around at the others. Three hours had passed since Reid angrily left the police station.

"Surely he'll have cooled down now," Morgan said picking up his cell and dialled Reid's number. A ringing went through the room, and Emily got up and went to Reid's bag and fished out his ringing phone.

"Well that out that idea down the drain," Morgan said closing the phone.

Hotch glared at him and he fell silent.

"Sir?" a police officer came in, "this just arrived," he handed over a yellow envelope.

Hotch opened in and pulled out the paper inside and started reading.

"Dear Agents,

I'm stopping the kills; after all I got my prize. I know that it's a bit sudden as I had planned a lot more clues and give Spence a slight chance to win. But he was sitting there in the open ripe for picking like a juicy apple. So say goodbye agents that was the last time you'll see Dr Spencer Reid again. He is mine now. JB."

They were silent, tears fell down JJ's face, "he's gone," she said quietly.

"No we'll find him, what have we got?" Hotch said forcefully, the team bounced into action trying to find their missing friend.

##

I give a big thankyou to everyone who has been reading. And for all the great reviews keep them coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, I haven't updated for ahile, I got caught up with something at home so here is a bit more, I might not be able to update so quickly from now on as scholl is starting back up and I'm in year 12 and I am writing my own stroy and doing an extra study course through distance education. But I'll not abandon this fick as I got the whole thing set up in my head. This goes the same for those that are reading A new home.

**Title**: Riddled

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Reid has a serial killer as a stalker. How can he cope and how will the team when Hotch and Reid have a fight and Reid disappears.

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T own criminal minds? But I would love to then I would get Reid all to myself.

Chapter five

#

He didn't know how long he was down in the dark, but his imagination was working over time. Monsters loomed over him, laughing at him in the darkness. They weren't your normal monsters with ugly deformed faces and multiple arms, legs and eyes. No they were humans every unsub that he had helped the team lock away, they laughed at him, saying that it was his turn to suffer like he had made them. Reid sobbed harder pleading for them to leave him alone silently. A sudden slam from above made him jump. The lights flicked on and he heard the door close and footsteps hastily descend.

"Oh my poor Spence cries," a hand reached out as his vision cleared. James wiped the tears away from his eyes. "I brought some dinner, you must be hungry."

Reid looked down and saw two covered plates. He licked his lips and his stomach growled.

"I take that as a yes," James laughed, he pulled the cover off a plate and revealed steak and chips covered in a gravy. James handed Reid a fork, Reid picked the instrument up and stabbed a chip and raised it to his mouth.

James caught his wrist stopping him, "you'll feed me first Spence," James stated.

Reid looked at him shocked, but he took a quick look at the other plate and nodded, "I can do this," he thought. He looked at the chip and redirected it to James lips. The man parted his lips and slowly chewed. Slowly Reid had finished feeding him all the chips when he looked at the steak. James gave him a slightly blunt knife and watched him closely as he cut up the steak.

When he was finished cutting the meat into bite size pieces James took the knife back off him, 'Damn,' he thought. As the pieces of meat disappeared a small trail of gravy trickled down James chin. "Wipe it off Spence," James ordered.

Reid shuddered and grabbed the cloth on the tray.

"With your tongue Spence," James said amused.

"No," Reid pushed himself back hard away from the man and against the wall.

"Spence, you will lick this gravy off or you will not eat," Reid took a signal look at the covered plate but shook his head. His small pangs of hunger were not worth it. "No," he said again.

"Fine, here I was thinking that you had learned that lesson, so think this over doctor," James said sarcastically standing up with the tray. "I now own you; I could kill you this very instant if I felt like it. I control you, when you eat, sleep and piss your mine so get used to it. For if you don't I will have fun breaking you instead," James started walking away.

"Wait," Reid put out his hand, "please, you made the food, could I please have something," he tried hopeful.

James turned and smile viciously, he lifted the lid of the second plate, it was empty except for a night-light. Reid's heart sank. "I was going to give this to you as a present for being good, but you misbehaved. Good night my Spence, see you in the morning, though try to use the bed." James left and he climbed the stairs. The light went off after he left the room and closed the door behind him. Once more Reid was left in the dark. He climbed to his feet and used the wall as a guide, as he walked slowly his right arm waving out in front of him, he hit his knee against the bed. Silently he climbed onto it he pulled his shoes off but left on his socks he pulled the covers over his head and thought about the team that was desperately trying to find him.

##

"Come on Hotch," Gideon placed his hand gently on the bowed man's shoulder. Everyone else had left exhausted back to their hotel rooms. "You are no good to Reid this way, go and get some rest, I will stay here and continue, and I'll sleep later when you come back."

"It's my fault, I pushed him, I shouldn't have. I pushed him straight into the unsubs arms." Hotch said quietly his head in his arms.

"I wasn't your fault Hotch, it was just bad luck, and none of this was your doing. We all knew the risks of keeping Reid here." Gideon said firmly. "Now stop moping and go and get some sleep," he ordered pulling Hotch to his feet. The man nodded and trudged from the room back to his hotel room where he fell straight into the bed without removing his clothes and fitfully went into a sleep were Reid tormented him, asking why he didn't help him.

##

Reid woke to darkness, he didn't know the time, if it was day or night. Feeling rested he got off the bed and pulled the blanket and sheets up and sat down on top of them with his back resting against the wall and waited.

He didn't have to wait for long for soon the lights turned on blinding him again and the familiar footsteps came down the stairs.

"Good morning, Spence," James said cheerful carrying the tray with two covered plates again. James set the tray down on the small table that he hadn't seen before. "Come here baby and eat," James said sitting down and patting the chair in front of him. Reid climbed off the bed and went over to him. His stomach rumbled and he knew that he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning if it was safe to go by what James said. After Reid sat, feeling too close to James, the man lifted a cover on a plate, bacon, eggs, and toast. James lifted the fork and lifted the fork, Reid opened his hand, and James placed it in his fingers, but Reid let it slip, "I'm not playing you games," he said as it hit the ground. James shrugged and picked up the fork and started to eat. When he finished he wiped his mouth with a napkin before lifting the other cover. "Too bad," the plate was filled like the one he had just eaten. Reid felt like screaming out of frustration. James stood and picked up the tray, "such a pit to waste such good food, but Sally should enjoy it. I will leave the lights on for you this time. You're punishment is over from before, for not eating you will go hungry. I'll see you later Spence," James left leaving Reid feeling more dejected then before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Riddled

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Reid has a serial killer as a stalker. How can he cope and how will the team when Hotch and Reid have a fight and Reid disappears.

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T own criminal minds? But I would love to then I would get Reid all to myself.

Chapter six

Pain coursed through his body, he shuddered as the whip hit his side once more, another red welt formed on his back amongst the maze of others.

"You will learn Spence, I warned you, I will break you," James whispered in his ear as he caressed his sore back.

Reid gasped with the pain and another tear streamed down his face, "please, I'm sorry," he begged, "I won't do it again, I promise."

"Very good baby," James walked around to face Reid who hung by his hands chained to the ceiling. His hand trailed over Reid's naked chest. He had removed Reid's shirt and proceed to whip him. "Now what did you do wrong?"

"I bit you," Reid answered his head lowered to his chest in exhaustion and pain.

"What should you have done?"

"Let you kiss me," Reid answered broken.

_(Before)_

_James walked down the stairs as Reid watched him with sharp eyes. James happily sat down and waved Reid over when he sat James took off the lid and Reid feed him and then he was awarded by getting his own food. He wolfed down the food as fast as he could in case James suddenly got the urge to take it off him. In his haste he got sauce run from his mouth, he made to wipe it off when James stopped him. Confused Reid looked at him and James leaned in and licked the sauce and proceeded to invade Reid's mouth. Reid sat frozen in shock as the man's tongue forced its way into his mouth. As the tongue explored he jolted from his shock and bit down. James growled and pulled back, he slapped Reid hard and sent the man sprawling. _

"_How dare you," he spat the blood out of his mouth and pulled Reid to his feet and marched him up the stairs and into a room. Where his shirt was stripped off and the whips cracks echoed around the room quickly followed by his screams. _

"So shall we retry that scene and how you should have behaved?" James asked lifting Reid's chin gently, almost gentle.

Reid lowered his eyes as the man leaned in and felt the lips against his, a tongue ran over his bottom lip and he parted them slightly. He felt James grin and plunged into Reid's mouth. He explored the man's mouth loving the saccharine taste. He ran his tongue over the teeth and tongue of the other man's mouth before pulling out and panted as he pulled in a deep breath. "See," he said running his fingers lightly over Reid's lips, "that wasn't that hard was it?"

"No," Reid said softly.

James grinned and gently let Reid out of the chains and carried him back to his room and laid him down on the bed and climbed in beside him. James smiled slightly as he traced the lines of Reid's face as he drifted off into sleep.

He wanted to stay awake and stop James from touching him, but his back was on fire and he was exhausted, and not to help the gentle touch of James was helping him to go to sleep. Not long after did he fall asleep oblivious to the rest of the world. James nuzzled his head against Reid's neck and to fell asleep, with an arm and leg over Reid's body keeping him beside him in his arms.

##

Reid woke and nuzzled into the warm chest of the man beside him. Suddenly he froze and his eyes snapped open. He was in James arms the man had pulled him against him hard, 'NO,' his mind screamed and he wiggled but the man's arms tightened. He glanced around him quickly trying to find something that would help him. Nothing. Wait. The door was open on top of the stairs; a brief flare of hope went through him. But his heart sank when he looked back at James's sleeping face and suddenly he got an idea.

"James," Reid wiggled up so he whispered into the man's ear.

"Humm," came the half asleep reply.

"I need to go to the toilet, please could you let me go?" He begged as he tugged slightly on James's earlobe with his mouth, trying not to shudder, he needed to get away.

"Okay Spence," James muttered not fully awake.

The arms realised around his form and he was able to move off the bed. The man's eyes watched him, so Reid smiled and walked straight to the bathroom door. He knew he wouldn't get up the stairs and to the door in time without James catching him. He waited for a few minutes before flushing the toilet and peeked out the door, the man looked like he was asleep again. He quietly made his way across the floor, he was shivering in the cold without his shirt on. He silently climbed the stairs and he placed his foot down, CREAK, the stair moaned.

James eyes immediately opened, he growled and tore after Reid who was bolting up the stairs two at the time. He charged from the cupboard as James reached the bottom of the stairs. He tore from the house past the dog sleeping at the door and straight into the Acacia, the thorns ripped at his pants and his skin, creating gashes and cuts.

James tore from the house door and didn't see Reid any where he swore, and jumped straight away into his car. Revving the engine he skidded along the driveway heading straight into town as fast as he could. He knew that was where Reid was heading there was no doubt about that, he just had to get him before he could reach the police.

Reid peeked out watching carefully to see if there was any cars coming or sight of James. None. He inched out than ran again. Suddenly a gun went off.

##

Sorry this is a sudden stop but it dosen't work otherwise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Riddled

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Reid has a serial killer as a stalker. How can he cope and how will the team when Hotch and Reid have a fight and Reid disappears.

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T own criminal minds? But I would love to then I would get Reid all to myself.

Chapter seven

NOTE: **MUST READ FOR UNDERSTANDING OF STORY **I have sort of strayed off the idea that I had in the first place so that this next bit will be slightly different to the first chapter that I had posted, so it fits better with what has happened.

He panted as he ran, the bullet flew past his head and he went sideways down an alley between to shops. He heard a car skid behind him in the otherwise deserted small town. He stopped and looked around, trying to remember where he was. Another shot rang out as a bullet passed close to his head, so close that his hair moved with the wind. He ducked and weaved to the side, he knew he must call someone "Gideon," he panted and ran into the deserted shop close by. He picked up the phone and punched in the numbers. The phone rang and rang, "Jason Gideon," the man said answering his phone."

"Gideon," he panted.

"Reid?"

"Yes."

"Just stay on the phone Garcia is tracing you. Do you know where you are?"

"I can't remember," Reid said pitiful.

"It's okay Garcia has got it, where coming for you."

A hand came down on Reid's back.

"No, no, no, please, I promise I'll be good, I promise," Reid pleaded as he was forcefully turned.

"You worthless piece of shit you are," his assailant said.

Reid heard Gideon's voice shouting from the dropped mouth piece, a gun shot went off. Silence.

##

The phone was cut off on Gideon, as they ran out of the room and to their black SUV's.

##

A hand slapped Reid hard over and over, almost knocking him unconscious. "You bastard, tried to trick me," James pulled Reid up to his face, he slapped him again, splitting the man's lip. He heard Reid whimper, his smile malevolence he dragged/carried the man to his car and stuffed him in the boot. He would break his Spence if it was the last thing that he would ever do. He started the car and drove off, towards his another property a few hundred miles each way in the middle of nowhere. They disappeared out of site as the black SUV's tore around the corner under full sirens and lights (not they were needed)

"Reid?" Morgan yelled as he burst into the store closely followed by the others.

"Reid,"

"Reid,"

"Come on man, where are you?"

"The unsub got to him before we did," Gideon said softly staring at the only phone he knew that Reid would have used to call him with. They left the store with sunken hearts, they had failed their friend.

Gideon's shoulders had collapsed he knew deep down that Reid was forever gone to them, he had lost the man who he saw as a son.

##

After that one call Dr Spencer Reid disappeared from the world, he vanished off the face of the earth never to be seen again. The entire world gave up hope that the young genus was still alive, all but for a small handful of people the BAU team, Reid's work family and friends.

##

DON'T worry I haven't finished yet this fanfic has a few more chappies yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Riddled

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Reid has a serial killer as a stalker. How can he cope and how will the team when Hotch and Reid have a fight and Reid disappears.

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T own criminal minds? But I would love to then I would get Reid all to myself.

Chapter eight

One year to the day passed since the day the call came and Dr Reid disappeared from the face of the earth. Not a sighting, a rumour or a whisper was said about a possible appearance.

Back in the BAU, Seattle, Aaron Hotchner, Jason Gideon, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss and another female Sophie Harrington, sat around the table. Sophie Harrington had joined the team two months after Reid disappeared and now formed the brains of the team, but she would never replace the genus that they had all fallen in love with one way or another. The clock ticked as the old team stared at the photo of a smiling Spencer Reid, the same thought running through all of their minds, 'was he even still alive?'

"Agent Hotchner," a quiet voice said after a knock.

"Yes?" Hotch looked up and saw a small man standing in the door, he was the secretary.

"There is someone here to see you and the team," the man said.

"Well show him in," Hotch said impatiently.

The man nodded and spoke to an unseen person, he turned with a nod and left. The team were quiet with curiosity at who was at the door, a shadow appeared in the shape of a man and they saw him hesitate slightly before walking into the light. "Hello," the man said quietly.

The team sat in shock when Morgan leaped from his chair, "Reid," he said happily bounding over to the man and pulling him into a giant hug.

Reid whimpered and immediately let his knees go and dropped to the floor, partly pulling Morgan down till he let him go. Reid covered his head with his arms and curled up his back to the air. He was whimpering and making pitiful noises. The rest of the team leaped to their feet and joined Morgan as they watched Reid, all except Sophie, instead she crept out of the room to give them privacy. Gideon had a haunted look on his face as he knelt down and started to softly talk without touching him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Morgan said looking frightened.

"It's not your fault Morgan, you did nothing wrong, you didn't know that's all," Hotch said placing a hand on his shoulder assuring, as they watched Reid peek out from his curled position at Gideon.

"Gideon," he said softly and he started to cry harder, and rocked himself, "I'm sorry, I didn't get away the first time."

"Shh, Reid, it's okay, it's okay, none of this is your fault, remember that. But you're free now, you'll be okay."

"No, he'll come after me, he doesn't want to lose his pet, he'll come for me," Reid said in a panic glancing at the door as if afraid that the man would come through the door for him.

"Don't worry we'll protect you Reid, he'll never touch you again," Morgan crouched along with the others.

Reid looked at them all unsure but nodded his head. At that moment his stomach gave a loud growl and he blushed looking down and putting his arms over his stomach, "sorry," he apologised slightly.

"Reid when was the last time you ate?" Gideon asked.

Reid looked at him blankly, "I can't remember."

Hotch growled and Reid flinched and moved back away from him closer to Gideon. "I'm sorry Reid," he said softly noticing the reaction, "I'll go and get you something to eat," he left the room with a reassuring smile. Reid watched him leave closely, everyone noticed this, 'what has he been through?' they all thought at the same time. Reid unconsciously rubbed the scar that ran down his forearm.

Gideon saw this, "what's that Reid?"

"Oh," Reid looked startled and he looked at the scar his eyes glazed over as he remembered.

"_Oh Spence where are you, were not playing hide and go seek," James taunted as he looked around the room, immediately spotting Reid under the bed. "There you are, come here pet." he said sweetly as he ran his fingers along the blade of the small knife. Reid shook his head and_ _cowered pushing himself further back into dark of the bed. _

_James growled, "I said come here, pet," he stormed over to the bed and reached in and got a handful of Reid's hair and wreathed him out. Reid whimpered and tried to stand. _

"_No you don't pet," James slapped him hard across the check. Reid snarled and launched forward at the stronger man. James lashed out, the blade of the knife slicing through the forearm of his pet. Reid fell to the ground screaming clutching at the wound._

"_Tut-tut, now you shouldn't have done that pet," James said as he knelt and pried Reid's arm away from his body and pulled out a bandage from his pocket and started to wrap it around the wound. It wasn't very deep more like a deep scratch. At the very end he started to lap at the tiny bit that wasn't covered and then suck as Reid cried. James moaned, oh how he loved the taste of his pet's blood. He pulled back and licked his lips cleaning them of blood and finished wrapping the wrist. "So beautiful yet stupid," James taunted and left the room and Reid sobbing on the ground._

"Reid, Reid," hands shock him.

"NO," he screamed and cowered away he flung himself back until he hit the wall, "no, please I won't do it again, I won't please, no more, no more," he pleaded.

"Reid, it's me Gideon, remember, you are no longer there," Gideon said softly keeping his distance.

Reid blinked at him and sobbed, "I can't do this, Gideon, I can't. It hurts too much, he hurts too much."

"Shh, steady Reid, we're here for you you'll be fine," Gideon said gently holding out his palms up, a little bit before his body but not enough to touch Reid.

Reid swayed as he looked at the aged hands he tentatively reached out before pulling his hands back. His eyes flickered up to Gideon's and the man smiled gently. He started fidgeting and stretched out his hand again and touched one of Gideon's hands, before pulling back fast, he watched and waited for a reprimand. When it didn't come he once more he placed one of his hands in Gideon's, he waited tense ready to retreat. The man didn't grab him or anything, when a moment had passed and Reid started to relax slightly, the thumb ran over the back of his hand. Reid's eyes widened but didn't pull back as only the thumb moved if any of the other fingers did he would move. Gideon sat patient he didn't want to scare the frightened man any more than he was. He felt fingertips brush his hand then retreat, once more the hand returned and gently was placed in his hand, he waited for Reid to relax before he started to gently rub his thumb over the scared hand. He saw Reid's eyes widen but he didn't pull back. The man's eyes started to droop when Hotch walked into the room carrying a slightly steaming bowl. He was silent as he walked forward, not even his footsteps made a noise but Reid somehow heard or felt him coming in and glanced up at him. The hand was pulled from Gideon and he let it go. Hotch slowly kneeled trying not to spill the instant soup he had made. "Hey, Reid, I made some soup for you, I also found some clothes if you would like to change maybe even have shower."

Reid heard the word, 'shower,' and he backed away, 'no, no, no, no, shower, please don't no more hurts, please, no, shower," he repeated himself over and over as his eyes started to roll with the memory.

'_He stood under the hot water, once more his body was red from being scrubbed harshly. He closed his eyes feeling the water running over his face and down his body, what he didn't notice was James creeping into the room silently and taking off his clothes. He quietly slipped into the shower behind Reid._

"_Hello, Spence, ready for another round?" James grabbed Reid's waist and pulled the startled man against him._

"_No, please, no again, not so soon," Reid begged trying to twist out the man's strong grip._

"_But baby, you've got me hard," James pushed his hardened member against Reid's backside and rocked a bit. Reid whimpered as he was pushed forward until his body was at a right-angle. He felt his legs being pushed apart. He closed his eyes and started to dream that he was in his garden that he had made. He saw his mother sitting at her usual chair, reading like always. A tiny bit of pain flared through his body but he ignored it, for it just felt like a wasp sting._

"_Hello, mother," Reid went over and sat down on the chair.  
"Hello, Spencer, how are you today?" she asked putting down her book._

"_I've been good, though this wasp has been occasionally bitting me and it's annoying," Reid answered swatting an invisible wasp at his back._

"_That's why you buy bug-spray," Morgan laughed as he walked into the secluded garden with a table. _

"_Leave, him alone, Morgan, he's got a brilliant mind, he just doesn't know how to use it properly," Emily laughed as she followed, Hotch then by Gideon all carrying plates or bowls full of food. _

"_Shut up guys," Reid laughed as he and Diana joined the others at the table. _

_James grunted, his Spence was unresponsive, he growled as he thrust harder and harder, 'damn,' he thought, 'I'm losing my precious pet.' He moaned as realised and stepped back when he was finished. Reid slumped to the ground silent, his eyes far off unseeing. James growled and kicked him hard in the stomach, no reaction. He screamed his frustration and started to beat the man, still no response. He turned off the taps and left the room in a rage. Sometime later Reid blinked, he stood up, the little party had finished and everyone had gone home. He dressed and went back into his room and waited for James to come back. _

Once more Reid sat unresponsive, this time in the BAU surrounded by worried friends.

"What's wrong, is he okay?" JJ asked scared.

"He's entered his mind, people suffering from a lot of abuse build places, could be darkness, a forest, the sea anywhere it's a world where they escape the pain and abuse. They only surface when they feel safe again or whatever is happening where they are is finished and they return." Gideon said softly, "I could do anything I want to do to Reid now if I wanted to and he wouldn't put up any resistance."

"Should we move him?" Emily asked.

"No," Hotch said, "we should leave him here until he wakes so he is in the same place he fell from." They all looked at their lost friend with sad eyes. Reid himself was laughing away with his friends in his mind as they played a game of Twister.

################

Okay you can officially saw it now I am cruel, I have hurt poor little Reid. See yah all next time, thanks to all the reviews.

Sorry about the wait.

To those who are reading A new home, I'm concertrating on this one then when I'm finished this one I will finish A new home.

AND YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH Criminal minds is on tonight, at 8:30 on SEVEN


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Riddled

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Reid has a serial killer as a stalker. How can he cope and how will the team when Hotch and Reid have a fight and Reid disappears.

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T own criminal minds? But I would love to then I would get Reid all to myself.

Chapter nine

Sophie walked through the door and saw the team all sitting looking lost as they stared off into the distance. She looked around and saw Dr Reid curled up staring off into the distance without blinking, immediately she knew what was happening. She walked over to the young man and sat down in front of him and started crooning and running her fingers gently threw his hair. The others watched surprised, Hotch opened his mouth when he was cut off by Gideon who shook his head and pointed to Reid.

He was blinking and resurfacing, "mom?" he asked softly. The lady in front of him had light brown hair like his only a few shades lighter, soft green eyes and a soft smooth face.

"No, my name's Sophie," she said softly.

"Oh," Reid said quietly leaning into the hand in his hair, "Spencer Reid,"

"Very nice to meet you," she said softly and took her hand off his head and held it out. Reid blinked and gently took her hand and shook it, suddenly a small smile graced his face.

"You know, you might like the floor, but I don't why don't we get a chair to sit in," Sophie said in a laughing voice.

Reid nodded not knowing why he didn't feel afraid of this strange woman. He climbed to his feet and gasped clutching at his side where he had got a cracked rib.

"You're hurt, you should let someone look over you, Doctor Ha-" Sophie said

"No," Reid backed up slightly.

"It's alright, how about one of us then?" Sophie asked.

Reid paused and his eyes flickered over the faces that watched him intently. "Gideon," he almost whispered so they barely caught the name. "Only Gideon," he said again softly eyes flickering at the man.

Gideon smiled softly, "of course Reid, I'll be happy to."

Sophie ushered the others out of the room and left Reid and Gideon alone.

Hesitant Reid pulled off his worn shirt.

Gideon gasped his eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have shown you," Reid hastily moved to pull his shirt back on.

"No it's alright Reid," Gideon said kindly and moved to the door asking for a first aid box and a lot of bandages and antiseptic cream. A box was handed back to him and he made his way back over to Reid whom had sat down.

He went behind Reid to the chair and sat down and shuttered at the mess of Reid's back. It was a mass of red welts new and old, bruises and a large red burn in the centre of his back that looked fresh. Starting with the burn he softly applied cream and bandaged it. Gideon worked in silence and soon realised that Reid had fallen asleep. He finished dressing the rest of Reid's wounds and when he stepped back he watched Reid curl up into a small ball on the chair. Laying Reid's shirt over him he called the others inside.

"We have to try and find the person that did this otherwise Reid will never be able to recover," Morgan said quietly, the others nodded.

Not that far away and angry man drove along the highway his hands fingering his gun, "he will be mine forever."

Sorry that this has taken forever and not very much but I will try to update earlier and longer next time,

Goldeneyed Angel


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Riddled

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Reid has a serial killer as a stalker. How can he cope and how will the team when Hotch and Reid have a fight and Reid disappears.

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T own criminal minds? But I would love to then I would get Reid all to myself.

Chapter ten

Three days had passed since Reid had suddenly appeared. For those three days the team had tried to get what had happened and who was responsible for what had happened over the last year. But they got nothing more than frightened glances and mumbles that meant nothing. Reid refused to leave the BAU building so two fold down beds were set up in Hotch's office and the team took turns so that there was always one person with him at all times.

##

Night had fallen on the third day and Hotch had stayed behind after the case with Reid, soon he had found himself falling asleep. Reid watched the gentle rise and fall of the man's chest and remember all the fun times that he had with the team. The door opened and Reid jumped wrenching himself out of his memories. A man in a orange overall came in, he was one of the cleaning staff. Reid suddenly whimpered when Reid saw his face.

"Hello, pet, I told you I'd be back for you," James grinned as Reid cowered into a corner. James stormed past sleeping Hotch easily picked Reid up and slammed him against the wall.

"No please, please don't," Reid screamed as he felt a knife pressed against his stomach. Hotch stirred and woke, groggily he looked around. His eyes widened a man was pressed hard against Reid and he could just make out the shape of a knife against his friends stomach. He pulled his gun from his waist as he jumped up from the bed, "move away from him and drop the knife," Hotch demanded.

"No Agent Hotchner, Spence is mine forever, and I plan to make that happen." James said without turning.

Slowly he reached into his pocket and pressed the emergency dial to the team that sent his location to them with the message that told them to come and help.

James caressed Reid's chin before grabbing it painfully and tugging upwards, he lowered his lips to Reid's and kissed him hard. Hotch watched disgusted as Reid twitched trying to dislodge the man, he wanted to shot him but he could hit Reid.

"Hotch I got the -," Morgan came into the room with his gun out.

"That was quick," James said pulling back from Reid, letting him breathe, "Hotchner only just sent the call."

"I was still in the building," Morgan answered.

"Well now that we have an audience my pet, let's get this party on the road," James turned spinning Reid with him so he was in front of him with his blade pressed against his throat. "Now agents put down your guns and slide them over to me."

Hotch and Morgan did as they were told and James picked up the guns and threw them into the bin beside the door.

"Now sit down against a table leg with your hands behind the leg. "Good," he spoke to Reid, "now Spence I want you to tie them up," he handed over two long zip ties that he had pulled from his pocket. Reid took the ties, crying he tied up his friends, "I'm sorry," he whispered to both of them.

When they were both tied to his satisfaction James threw Reid to the ground and pulled the small fold down bed that Hotch was sleeping on into the middle of the room.

Hotch moved his arms up and down and winced when he stabbed himself on a piece of sharp metal on the desk leg that he had been meaning to fix for some time. Sawing the zip tie against the metal he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

Reid whimpered as he was pulled from the ground and dumped onto the bed on his back. James crawled on top of him so his body kept Reid on the bed. Chuckling he ran the knife down the neck of Reid's shirt and sliced through the fabric till two sides lay on either side of Reid's chest so his chest was bare to the world. He ran the blade over Reid's nipples and traced the many scars that laced his chest. "Beautiful," James said as he reached down between them and pulled down Reid's pants and boxers.

"Please don't please," Reid begged his tears falling like a waterfall now.

"Shut up pet," James slapped him hard sending his head sideways. Reid's and Hotch's eyes met for a brief moment before Reid closed his eyes.

'Hold on Reid, hold on for a second more,' Hotch silently begged as he watched James draw the blade over the scars that already were on Reid's chest reopening them. Reid's screams sent shudders down his spine. He looked down for a second when a long and loud scream was suddenly cut off with some choaking sounds. "Oh god, no," Hotch heard Morgan say.

James stood back studying his artistic talents as Hotch broke through the plastic tie. He grabbed the gun from his ankle and stood in the same motion. Aiming he shot James at dead point range killing him instantly with a shot to the head. As James collapsed Hotch hurried over to Reid. On Reid's chest was written, 'my pet forever,' but below was a knife lodged in his stomach.

"Hold on Reid, hold on," Hotch pressed his hands against the stomach wound.

Reid's eyes met his, they were glazed over, he was ready to die, to be away from all the pain in his life. "Goodbye Hotch, say goodbye to the others for me." His eyes closed for the last time. His chest stopped rising but a small smile was on his lips.

"No," Hotch croaked and hugged Reid to his chest, "no".

The rest of the team rushed into the room, they all gathered around Hotch and Reid silently, Gideon walked over to Morgan and undid the man and they joined the others. James body lay forgotten were it had fallen.

##

THE END

A big thank you to everyone who followed this story. I bet you didn't think that it would end this way. I will now be continuing on with A New Home. So I will see you all there.

Oh and could someone please give me an idea at what I could do with A New Home I am stuck at what I can do so some ideas would be welcomed. THANKS

Goldeneyed Angel


	11. Chapter 11

Three days had passed since Reid had suddenly appeared. For those three days the team had tried to get what had happened and who was responsible for what had happened over the last year. But they got nothing more than frightened glances and mumbles that meant nothing. Reid refused to leave the BAU building so two fold down beds were set up in Hotch's office and the team took turns so that there was always one person with him at all times.

##

Night had fallen on the third day and Hotch had stayed behind after the case with Reid, soon he had found himself falling asleep. Reid watched the gentle rise and fall of the man's chest and remember all the fun times that he had with the team. The door opened and Reid jumped wrenching himself out of his memories. A man in a orange overall came in, he was one of the cleaning staff. Reid suddenly whimpered when Reid saw his face.

"Hello, pet, I told you I'd be back for you," James grinned as Reid cowered into a corner. James stormed past sleeping Hotch easily picked Reid up and slammed him against the wall.

"No please, please don't," Reid screamed as he felt a knife pressed against his stomach. Hotch stirred and woke, groggily he looked around. His eyes widened a man was pressed hard against Reid and he could just make out the shape of a knife against his friends stomach. He pulled his gun from his waist as he jumped up from the bed, "move away from him and drop the knife," Hotch demanded.

"No Agent Hotchner, Spence is mine forever, and I plan to make that happen." James said without turning.

Slowly he reached into his pocket and pressed the emergency dial to the team that sent his location to them with the message that told them to come and help.

James caressed Reid's chin before grabbing it painfully and tugging upwards, he lowered his lips to Reid's and kissed him hard. Hotch watched disgusted as Reid twitched trying to dislodge the man, he wanted to shot him but he could hit Reid.

"Hotch I got the -," Morgan came into the room with his gun out.

"That was quick," James said pulling back from Reid, letting him breathe, "Hotchner only just sent the call."

"I was still in the building," Morgan answered.

"Well now that we have an audience my pet, let's get this party on the road," James turned spinning Reid with him so he was in front of him with his blade pressed against his throat. "Now agents put down your guns and slide them over to me."

Hotch and Morgan did as they were told and James picked up the guns and threw them into the bin beside the door.

"Now sit down against a table leg with your hands behind the leg. "Good," he spoke to Reid, "now Spence I want you to tie them up," he handed over two long zip ties that he had pulled from his pocket. Reid took the ties, crying he tied up his friends, "I'm sorry," he whispered to both of them.

When they were both tied to his satisfaction James threw Reid to the ground and pulled the small fold down bed that Hotch was sleeping on into the middle of the room.

Hotch moved his arms up and down and winced when he stabbed himself on a piece of sharp metal on the desk leg that he had been meaning to fix for some time. Sawing the zip tie against the metal he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

Reid whimpered as he was pulled from the ground and dumped onto the bed on his back. James crawled on top of him so his body kept Reid on the bed. Chuckling he ran the knife down the neck of Reid's shirt and sliced through the fabric till two sides lay on either side of Reid's chest so his chest was bare to the world. He ran the blade over Reid's nipples and traced the many scars that laced his chest. "Beautiful," James said as he reached down between them and pulled down Reid's pants and boxers.

"Please don't please," Reid begged his tears falling like a waterfall now.

"Shut up pet," James slapped him hard sending his head sideways. Reid's and Hotch's eyes met for a brief moment before Reid closed his eyes.

'Hold on Reid, hold on for a second more,' Hotch silently begged as he watched James draw the blade over the scars that already were on Reid's chest reopening them. Reid's screams sent shudders down his spine. He looked down for a second when a long and loud scream was suddenly cut off with some choking sounds. "Oh god, no," Hotch heard Morgan say.

Hotch looked up to see the man had his hand tightly closed around Reid's throat. The tie around his hands snapped. He grabbed the gun from his ankle and stood in the same motion. Aiming he shot James at dead point range killing him instantly with a shot to the head.

James body fell onto Reid, Hotch hurried over to Reid and pushed the man off him.

Reid whimpered as Hotch ran his hands lightly over the wounds, "hey, it's alright he is dead now, he can't hurt you anymore," tearing off his shirt he bundled it up so he could keep pressure on the stomach wounds so they wouldn't bleed as much.

"Hotch we got the call, oh no," the rest of the team ran in.

"Gideon undo me please," Morgan whined from the table leg.

Gideon shook his head and undid the plastic ties as Sophie called for an ambulance.

"As Hotch had his hands full of trying to keep Reid's wounds from bleeding too much, Gideon gently pulled up Reid's pants and secured them. It was only then did the women come over.

"Stay with us Spencer," Sophie said gently as she took her place at Reid's head.

Reid looked up and into her eyes; they shone with kindness that he hadn't seen for what seemed years.

He reached up and took her hand and squeezed and closed his eyes with a smile.

"Thank you," he said softly to the team and they all smiled back when he opened his eyes.

"We'll help you through this Reid, all of us," Gideon came up on the other side of Sophie.

"I know," Reid said gently.

In everyone's hearts they knew that they would help Reid recover once and for all now that James was history.

The end.

I rewrote this ending as no one seemed to like it as NO ONE reviewed even saying that I was stupid for killing Reid.


End file.
